Le mensonge de trop
by Lili76
Summary: Réponse au défi par thème de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Thème : Menteurs. Ecrire sur un mensonge qui ruine quelque chose. Entre Harry et Ginny, les choses semblent... éternelles. Et pourtant, peut être pas tant que ça.


**Réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron par thèmes.**  
 **Thème : Menteurs**  
 **Ecrire sur un mensonge qui ruine quelque chose**

* * *

Harry savait que Ginny Weasley l'idolâtrait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait vu ses yeux écarquillés et son air énamouré lors de leur première rencontre, alors qu'il découvrait le monde de la magie.

Plus tard, Ginny avait été un peu plus naturelle avec lui, mais elle le vénérait toujours.

Il l'appréciait énormément. Elle était adorable, jolie. Douce et forte. Et elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Elle était la première fille à le regarder comme ça, avec des yeux amoureux. Elle avait su le charmer en étant toujours près de lui, toujours prête à le soutenir avec abnégation.  
Il avait commencé à se dire que peut-être... Il était alors un adolescent bourré d'hormones, et Ginevra était tellement désirable. Mais elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami.

Leur premier baiser avait été instinctif. Elle venait d'offrir la victoire à Gryffondor en Quiddich. Harry, fou de joie s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait embrassée, oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.  
Puis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en danger Ginny. Pas tant que la guerre ferait rage.

Au lieu de pleurer ou hurler, elle avait acquiescer et s'était battue comme une lionne. Elle avait montré son courage.  
Alors, il s'était mis à l'admirer. Elle n'était plus QUE la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, elle devenait plus.

Une fois Voldemort vaincu, alors que le lord noir s'était effondré sans vie, il était resté debout à sa grande surprise. Il pensait mourir.  
Mais la vie s'ouvrait à lui, avec un avenir plein de promesses.  
Il était jeune, célèbre et riche.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il était retourné vers Ginny, son point d'ancrage. Son repère.  
Elle l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et lui avait offert ses lèvres.

L'année suivante, Ginny finissait ses études à Poudlard. Lui, cherchait un sens à sa vie. Il attendait leurs retrouvailles avec impatience, amoureux. Heureux.

L'années d'après, les choses se gâtèrent. Ginny vint vivre avec lui. Au départ, les choses semblaient idylliques. L'un comme l'autre s'imaginaient un avenir radieux, formant un couple modèle.  
Mais Harry commençait à douter.

Toute sa vie, il avait suivi ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il avait été poussé pour se battre contre Voldemort. Même son entrée à Gryffondor n'était pas naturelle : si Ron ne lui avait pas parlé de Serpentard, il n'aurait pas contredit le Choixpeau.  
Ginny n'avait pas été un choix : il la connaissait depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier. Il entendait parler d'elle en permanence. Elle était la sœur de Ron, l'amie d'Hermione.  
Pas un seul instant ils n'avaient été séparés.

Parfois, alors qu'il se promenait dans le chemin de Traverse, il se demandait quelle aurait été sa vie sans Ginny.  
Aurait il regardé d'autres filles ?  
Si Ginny n'avait pas été en permanence collée à lui, d'autres filles seraient elles venues vers lui ?

Harry commença à sortir dans les bars, le soir. Seul. Il inventait des excuses. Parlait de projets.  
Ginny ne disait rien. Elle le regardait partir, lèvres pincées.  
Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Doucement. Insidieusement.

Harry évitait au maximum la jeune femme, prétextant un besoin d'être seul. Il avait toujours mieux à faire : voir des amis, faire une course.  
Il y eu quelques larmes, quelques cris. Harry les ignora, indifférent.

Ginny, à bout de nerfs, alla passer une semaine au Terrier. Harry resta seul, et découvrit qu'il aimait la vie de célibataire. Sortir et faire la fête sans mentir, sans avoir de comptes à rendre.

Il en profitait tellement, qu'il oublia purement et simplement le jour du retour de Ginny. Alors que la jeune femme arrivait chez eux, il était en train de boire et de danser dans un bar.  
Alors que Ginny s'inquiétait et contactait son frère pour savoir si Harry était chez lui, une sublime sorcière blonde se collait à Harry pour danser sensuellement avec lui.  
Et pendant que Ginny s'installait dans un fauteuil pour attendre Harry, les yeux rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré, il embrassait la blonde plantureuse qu'il avait rencontré.

Il ne rentra qu'au petit matin, encore un peu ivre.  
Il rejoignit sa chambre en titubant, ne se rendant pas compte de la présence de Ginny. Mais la sorcière rousse, elle, l'avait entendu rentrer.

Leur dispute fut mémorable.  
Pris en faute, Harry préféra réagir en se mettant en colère contre Ginny plutôt que de s'excuser.

Il l'accusa de l'étouffer, de le suivre, de l'empêcher de vivre.  
Elle le questionna sur ce qu'il avait fait, où il avait été, qui il avait vu.

Il mentit.  
Inventa une excuse.  
Prétexta une virée entre copains.  
Se servit de Ron comme alibi.

Ce fut l'excuse de trop pour Ginny. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle avait vu que Harry était alcoolisé. Qu'il sentait le parfum pour femme bon marché. Qu'il avait une légère trace de rouge à lèvres juste sous l'oreille.

Elle aurait pu le pardonner, fermer les yeux. Lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Ils étaient jeunes, et Harry n'avait pas réellement eu d'enfance ni d'adolescence. Il avait été plongé tout gosse dans une guerre qui le dépassait avec pour objectif de sauver le monde sorcier.  
Elle l'attendait depuis si longtemps, elle pouvait encore patienter.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle vit rouge. Il lui mentait sans sourciller. Il l'avait probablement trompée, n'avait pas pris la peine de se cacher, ignorant son retour après une semaine de séparation.  
Il osait même impliquer son frère Ron dans ses mensonges alors qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas bougé de chez lui, étant donné qu'elle lui avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt.

Trop ivre pour se rendre compte du danger, Harry s'entêta. S'enferra.

Quand Ginny lui annonça froidement qu'elle partait, il haussa les épaules.  
Quand elle fit ses bagages d'un coup de baguette, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé de sa nuit de débauche.

Il dormait déjà quand elle claqua la porte, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Elle se réfugia chez son frère qui l'accueillit sans poser de questions. Il s'était rendu compte que sa sœur n'était pas aussi heureuse qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Et il avait noté que Harry l'évitait depuis quelques temps.

La matinée était bien avancée quand Harry se réveilla. Il se traîna sous la douche, à peine éveillé. Il avait fait un rêve étrange, dans lequel Ginny le quittait.  
Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être se reprendre et discuter avec elle...

En sortant de la douche, il fronça les sourcils. Les produits de beauté de Ginny n'étaient plus là.

En prenant ses affaires dans l'armoire, il vit qu'il n'y avait plus de vêtements féminins à moitié mélangés aux siens.

Il lui fallut deux cafés pour se dire, que peut être, il n'avait pas rêvé la colère de Ginny.  
Il lui fallut deux cafés de plus pour se dire qu'il allait lui laisser un jour ou deux puis la contacter pour s'excuser.

Il passa la journée à se traîner d'une pièce à l'autre, plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.  
Il mit son état sur le compte d'une semaine à écumer les bars et à boire plus que de raison.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de se reprendre et de trouver un sens à sa vie.

Le lendemain, il fit le ménage et rangea la maison. Lorsqu'il trouva les clés de Ginny dans la boîte aux lettres, dépouillé du porte-clé que son frère lui avait offert pour son emménagement, il resta un long moment à fixer le trousseau dans la paume de sa main.  
Il se sentit subitement nauséeux. Il pensa qu'il avait mal digéré.

Le surlendemain, il recommença à tourner en rond. Il commença à envisager l'hypothèse que Ginny lui manquait. Parce qu'elle aurait dû être de retour, comme elle revenait toujours.  
Les clés brillantes qu'il avait posées sur la table le narguaient, lui murmurant qu'il avait été trop loin.  
En fin de soirée, il contacta Ron par cheminée. Son ami se montra froid à son égard. Peu importait : il fut joyeux pour deux.  
Innocemment, il lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles de sa sœur.  
" Ginny ne veut plus te voir ni te parler."  
Il resta bouche bée, comme anesthésié.

Il passa la soirée assis devant sa cheminée, regard dans le vide.  
Il repassa les événements des derniers mois dans sa tête et se rendit compte qu'il avait cherché partout ce qu'il avait déjà chez lui. Il avait tellement l'habitude de côtoyer Ginny qu'il avait pris sa présence pour acquise.

Effrayé, il passa des heures à rédiger une longue lettre d'excuses. Il termina en pleurant, les larmes diluant certains de ses mots. Il signa et se dépêcha de l'envoyer par hibou avant de manquer de courage.

Ginny mit deux longues journées à répondre.  
Quelques mots uniquement, sans tendresse.  
" Trop tard. Tes mensonges ont tout gâché".

Il l'avait perdue, pour de bon.


End file.
